User blog:Roinelll/Solace 5-02
<< Previous Chapter ---- Dancing Ogre As the ball of spark was growing bigger and steadier in front of the feline monster, I was still wondering about why didn't the former spark attack affect me. "I'm going to try something, stand back Kota!" I gave the order and raised my arm up in front of me with an open palm for intercepting the stream of sparks that the beast was about to release. "Captain! This is way too reckless!" He called to me, however the Vajra has already launched the volley of consecutive shots. The gunner tried to get close to me, however remembering that my suit was still charged by the previous attack and not wanting to get electrocuted once more, the boy had to keep his distance from me. As the first orb blasted into my open palm, I felt nothing. "Huh... this is weird." I noted as each and every one impacted onto my arm, they were slowly pushing it back with every strike. "You... might want to get some distance now Kota." Around me the electric current grew both in intensity and density as the suit absorbed more and more of the shocking attacks. "Hibari, is the Doc available?" -He left word of not being disturbed under any circumstances.- Came the Operators answer soon after my question, in the meantime the Vajra was growling at us and started to rush forward. -Is there a problem?- "Well, my suit is acting strange... I mean, I think it does?" Truth to be told, I wasn't quite sure if this is a feature or something unforeseen at all. "Could you get Licca then, she might be able to help." Me and Kota bolted into different directions and it seems that was a good choice of his, because when the beast came near me the bolts of electricity started to surge between our bodies back and forth. "W-whoa!" Called in an awestruck voice the boy as he saw that. "Cool! That is so awesome!" He gushed and I had to chuckle, while evading the massive paws of the menacing Aragami in front of me. "I've never seen anything like that!" -I'm here Sierra!- Came the mechanics response when she arrived. -Is there something amiss?- Licca asked and I dodged a bite from the beast, some of the sparks jumped into the open mouth of the Aragami, which gave a furious roar as it wasn't as lightning proof in that vulnerable area. "I'm a lightning-rod!" I laughed at that and even Kota couldn't hold back his own, all the while the Vajra started to rage. "Plus I think we're in a bit of a bind here... We can't quite deal with the Vajra, only hold it up..." I dodged another swipe and saw as the sparks were gathering around the beasts body. -What do you mean you're a lightning-rod?- At that remark, I could hear the surprise in her voice and I honestly couldn't blame the mechanic for that. -Let me get a quick look at the reading of your...- Her voice trailed off, apparently because she spotted the readouts. -Did you try to contact Dr. Sakaki?- -He is currently unavailable.- Informed her the Operator. -Sierra, if you can buy time Sakuya and Alisa are nearly finished with the Chi-You they were sent after, they'll join up with you two soon enough.- Hibari informed us and I've acknowledged it with an 'okay'. -This is interesting, according to these readings your suit is experiencing a massive amount of static charge... Much more than it should be capable of handling actually...- Licca said as she skimmed through the data on her display. -Despite that and the mending injury you have received, it's more than fascinating. We never tested it for such an occasion, but just how did you manage this?- Once more, my suit literally absorbed the spark attack of the Vajra and a miniature lightning storm was practically encircling me now. "I took head-on all of the Vajras attacks?" I mused and noticed as Kota is taking up a secure position to lend suppressive fire when necessary, even if he'll deal almost no damage. -I don't think you are supposed to do that.- A disgruntled answer came from Licca. -I might be no God Eater, however just why did you take such a risk? You didn't know that this is going to happen!- I've gotten scolded and while she was right, partially it was my fault for conveying it with such words. "I stumbled, Kota tried to stop the Vajra with a Stun Grenade, but it was too late." My answer made them gasp and I had to dodge as the Vajra came at me once more. "Hey, it turned out fine... didn't it, so why worry?" I shook my head and that sent miniature sparks all around me as they couldn't keep up with the motion. -Try to be more careful, we don't know that if you get your suit more damaged how will it react to the current level of static charge you've built up...- The voice of Licca was rather grave. -The amount I'm reading could easily kill an experienced God Eater...- A whistle escaped me and I had to marvel once more, just how accurately the damn suit is following my thoughts. "Wouldn't it be nice if I could control it?" A sigh escaped me as I raised an arm and clenched my fist. In the following moment the static field wobbled a bit and seemed to converge on the squeezed limb. "Did... you get that reading?" Stubbornly, the feline monster started to gather a massive orb of energy in front of it. -Y... Yes.- Answered the mechanic and we thought of the very same thing. -While I'm not exactly knowledgeable about your... condition and don't fully understand the work process of the suit, it seems that not only does your Bias Field allow you to collect Oracle Cells from Aragami, under circumstances even Oracle based substances can be bent to your control.- "A God of Creation... or a God of Destruction?" I mused and that seemed apparently to surprise the females. -I wouldn't go that far.- Chuckled Licca and I had to laugh, both on the expression and that the asinine Aragami was just empowering me even further with the attack. -However you might have to stop experimenting just how much the suit is capable of handling, overloading it... let's just say you wouldn't be able to regret that choice...- She warned me and I had to agree on that one. "OH no, I was just wondering about Izanami and her origin." I called back and started to recall the feeling when I channeled power through my God Arc. Since the suit was basically one, and a literal extension of mines in a matter of seconds all of the gathered static charge was compressed into my palm. "The Arc Suit of mines, it does require a name if it's an Arc, no?" It was shining brightly, occasionally firing sparks between my clenched fingers and I had to smirk once more. It really reminded me of some old animations where the heroes use flashy moves to win. Once more the Vajra pounced at me with a furious roar, which was I've been waiting for. I rushed towards the massive beast and decided to test just how shielded is it from the inside. I'm so tempted to yell 'Shining Finger' right now... I sighed as in the end I gave into the temptation. "What the hell..." Around my fingers the compressed orb expanded, covering them in a sparking layer. "SHINING!! FINGEEEEER!!!" My yell drowned out the howling of the Aragami, as my outstretched fingers stuck their target. Sparks started to violently clash as the fingers smashed onto the forehead of the Vajra, sending a blinding light in all directions. -Captain?- Kota asked and I laughed out maybe a bit too crazed. -Are you sure it's time to make jokes here?- Despite the beasts massive size, the clash only helped me to dig my fingers into the hardened skull as the fingers started to bore past the bone structure and into the flesh. "About time!" I yelled as the soft tissue was reached and the sparks were literally sucked into the gaping hole in the beasts head, my eyes did look at the status of the suit to notice that the armor levels had dropped quite drastically under a third from the Aragamis impact on me. "Now DIE!!" With such a shout, the final amount of energy seeped into the Vajras wound and I quickly jumped back, fearing the retaliation. Which didn't came, a few stuttering steps were made before the Vajra collapsed, blood and Oracle Cells gushing from its head wound. -Captain... why do you have to be so damn reckless?!- Kota asked in worry as I checked the display on the area scan just to be sure, however the red dot went black signaling the confirmed demise. -Also... was it really required to reference that move?- "You liked it, didn't you?" I grinned at him and walked towards the fallen monster. I knew that the suit was urging me to get the core, so either I did as it wanted or had to suffer as the simbyote would take over and force me to get it anyways. "Beside, this was an interesting find after all, no?" I couldn't stop grinning, sure he couldn't see it, but it felt good. -Well, true that Captain.- He agreed and walked closer as I plunged my arm into the wound and fished around the tissue. While I was doing that, the suit frantically drained the seeping Oracles and restored the damage dealt to it. -Shall we catch up to the others?- I pulled the core out and we started to walk, while the core was being devoured by the symbiote. Once it finished, I noticed that now all of the status bars were equal, meaning that now the Limiters were empowered too. "Nice." I've noted and turned to the curious gunner. "Yea, let's catch up with them." ---- "Hey girls!" Kota called cheerfully as we managed to catch up to the New-Type and the medic was still fighting the avian. "Need any help?" He asked as they laid suppressive fire on the Aragami. "Why aren't you going in on melee?" "It's dangerous." Sakuya hurriedly explained to us as she consumed an O-Ampule to restore her reserves. "Help us Kota, we need kill it before it can attack!" "O-Okay!" Responded the gunner and joined in, now with both Assault users laying heavy suppressive fire on the Aragami, the medic could place careful sniper shots at the critical points of the Chi-You. "Why would it be troublesome?" "Because this one has dangerous melee attacks, we have to keep it suppressed or it's going to come at us with those dangerous kicks." As Alisa told us what they experienced, I looked at Kota. "Took me by surprise and if not for Sakuya here..." "I'm gonna have a damn word with that bastard." I've growled as the damage started to pile onto the avian, despite its best efforts to protect from the hail of bullets, it was wearing down the defenses. "We have to inform the others now, this isn't the first we came into contact with such a Chi-You." Sakuya looked at me with surprise. "It wasn't?" "Yea, there is that red Chi-You, you know the one that almost killed the Captain?" Kota said and for a moment both females eyes widened. "When we were in the city, you know when... Izanagi first showed up..." He went silent and I could understand him for that, but this was no reason to go silent now. "Bird-Brain apparently is able not only to command, but to train Chi-You." I spoke up and the medic frowned. "We literally saw it first hand how did it teach one to use some spinning kick." I locked at the area, which bore heavy claw and blast marks all around us. "I'm guessing, it's not that easy any more..." "If you call a martial arts using Chi-You, not easy." Alisa snorted in disdain. "Then you would be right about that." "Well." Sakuya called as the final shot rang and the avian collapsed in a heap of flesh, scarred like a bee-hive with bullets. "At least this was done, let's get this over with and return to the base." Kota turned to me, tilting his head a bit. "Captain, you're not going to get the core... right?" It took me by a bit of surprise, however there was no desire on the symbiote for it. Or at least it wasn't overriding my motions to grab the core. "Doesn't look like it, so no. I wonder, maybe it's because I've got the Vajra core?" "Then allow me to." Alisa stepped forward, summoning the Predator form of her God Arc and raised it to bring down on the bloody heap, when a familiar voice called for us. "Please, all of you. Hold your Arcs!" As we turned, Dr. Sakaki and behind him Soma was walking towards us. The latter had his God Arc thrown on his shoulder, it bore signs of victorious combat as it was sporting a few blood stains. What surprised me the most, that Sakuya dropped a 'huh?' instead of Kota, while the gunner asked. "Doc, why're you here?" "Worry not." He answered with a light smile. Scheming fox, what are you after now? "All will be explained in time." He looked at the fallen form of the avian. "Leave that Aragami there for a moment and come with me. I've something to show you." With that he turned around and started to walk towards a nearby partially collapsed housing. Soma followed him, despite showing signs of his dislike openly. "What the hell is he up to now?" I couldn't help, but grumble. Still we all followed. "You guys think this is quite fishy, right?" Sakuya shook her head. "We just have to wait and see." Minutes went past as we lay silent, the stillness was starting to get on our nerves rather quickly and even the researcher was pulling out his pocket watch in an ever increasing frequency. "Hmm, what's that?" At the claim of the medic, the elder also spotted it. "There!" He called and we all snapped to attention. "Look, it's coming! I knew it would!" My eyes widened practically to near popping up, I saw the pale white girl, wearing the ragged flag as some sort of a poncho walk up to the carcass of the Aragami. Then to our surprise, she leaned down and put her hand into the bleeding wounds of the monster. Soma and Sakuya rushed forward and we all followed, surrounding her. To my surprise she straightened up and turned towards us, the blood and Oracle Cells of the decomposing body were smeared on her bare arms, legs and as she turned towards us, we could make the clear stains on her face also. Don't tell me... "Uhm..." Her voice was trembling of uncertainty and took several seconds to find the words. "I... I am..." She ate the Aragami?! The girls blood smeared hand reached towards her mouth, where she wiped a part of the gore into the flags fabric, clearing some of the remains around her mouth. "H-hungry?" Kota freaked out at that, raising his Mousy Blow at the mess that pale girl represented and furiously tried to pull the trigger, there was a high pitched ringing sound and only the triggers clicking registered. No shots were fired from the weapon. Interestingly enough, my symbiote went docile also, even though there was nothing nearby to feast upon. Alisa and Soma were also having surprised looks, while the medic looked at the young gunner with a frown. He was shaking his weapon to fire, meanwhile the bloody girl was staring right at the God Arc. Are you freaking kidding me?! "Kota, that's enough!" I raised my voice and albeit blabbering something the boy did lower it. The ringing stopped in that instant. "Welcome, welcome!" As if ignoring what just happened, the elder pushed past us to greet the girl. "Good to see you! It certainly took a while to get you to show yourself, hmm?" He chuckled before continuing, turning to the dark skinned God Eater. "Thank you, Soma. For all your help in bringing her here." If his eyes weren't ever closed, I figure they would now be gleaming with excitement. "Oh, there's just so much I must know!" Hah, knew it! "So many opportunities!" So, he staged this meeting somehow... "I'd appreciate an explanation more than your thanks, Doctor!" The male growled back at the researcher and I noticed that the girl, now hunching over followed our conversation rather curiously. "The little lady was quite determined." Started Dr. Sakaki the explanation. "Wouldn't appear when we needed her to, so I took a chance and eliminated all of her natural prey in the region." Fucking knew it! She WAS eating the damn Aragami!! As the elder laughed, the girl tilted her head, trying to make out just what is going on. "Can't ignore the hunger forever, whether it's your favorite or not." "You are devious, old snake." Soma snarled and at that I had to agree. "I don't know whether that's a compliment..." Kota, who was completely lost about things was standing there stupefied. "Uh, hey, so... I'm just gonna ask the question on everone's mind..." I chuckled at this, as his 'everyone' was most likely himself only. "Who the hell is this kid?" "Ah, of course, of course!" As if forgetting something very important, the elder spoke up hastily. "We probably shouldn't be speaking out in the cold like this. All will be explained at the lab." Then he turned towards the bloody mess the girl represented. "So sorry to keep you all in the dark. Uh, you will join us, yes?" Sakaki asked as he walked towards the girl, not even showing concern to the way too obvious signs that she freaking ATE from the beast. "I AM HUNGRY!" She chirped energetically and bowed at the same time. Soma to that dropped a venomous 'Yeah?', which made the girl panic apparently as she fidgeted around trying to find words to match the situation. "I... I am... was... hungry?" She tried her best, but there was nothing much to go on for. "Now-now, Soma. Don't bully her." Came to her protection the elder and that made me frown. "We'll provide you with food if you are willing to come with us." Tried once more the girl and in response she chirped 'food!' more than quite happily. "It's settled then! Come now! all of you!" We followed the trio in the front. Soma, Dr. Sakaki and the girl and I was trying to figure out what the hell is going on. "Do you guys understand what is going on?" "The Doctor said we'll get an explanation back at the lab, right?" Alisa said, but it was obvious she was also lost just like the others. "Well, we can't just leave her out here." Sakuya nodded. "Guys..." I freaking wanted to point out the obvious she freaking ATE from a dead Aragami, what made her suspicious. Not to mention, I believe she was the one who made Kota unable to fire his God Arc... "I think the doc is going to pull the fast one on us..." "Why do you say that, Captain?" Kota asked, but was silenced by the ever vigilant elder. "I said that everything will be revealed in due time back at the lab." He called and I sighed in defeat. Damn fox. ---- The ride, short, Kota fidgeted like hell and had to be shut up by Soma constantly. Meanwhile the girl was looking very interested in everything and I even saw her lean on one of the items and it looked like she wanted to take a bite. From a freaking metal case!! I looked at the elder, but he only smiled at me nothing more. I'm starting to fear the damn fox. He sent everybody ahead, saying he'll join us very soon in the lab. However as the others headed to put their items to their rightful places, I went and had the quick report handed to Hibari. We joined in the elevator and headed for the lab and found the elder there with the girl sitting on the ground and looking around rather interested. "Good, Good!" "Explanation. NOW!" I've thundered, ignoring the looks I gained from the rest of the team. "What is she?!" "An Aragami, just as you figured." Kota, Alisa and even Sakuya who took a better look at the marveling girl then stepped back in fright. "D-did you just say what I think you just said?!" Sakuya stuttered for a moment and the elder laughed lightly. I covered my face with my palm, cursing 'damn fox' under my breath. "I can say it again, but I assure you it will be no different." He pushed his glasses up and motioned with his right arm towards the girl, who was now looking at him as he spoke. "This is an Aragami." Kota and Alisa were mumbling words, unable to quite proceed with their minds just what was being said. "Skin color, check." I started to count on my fingers. "Eating Aragami, check." A second finger rose. "Human-like form, it's not the first monster to look humanoid or... this much human, so check." My middle finger was now also present. "The doc finds it rather interesting, check." I looked to the practically beaming scientist. "We're screwed, check." "Now, now. Be at ease." He tried to ease us, to a partial success. "I promise on my scientist's honor that this Aragami has no desire to eat you." Said the Doctor as he began counting his own counters. "Aragami are monsters, yes. They all share a certain trait. We refer to it as their 'Bias'. You follow?" "It's an Aragami's coding. Their predatory nature." Alisa summarized and I sighed, understanding where this was going to. "Our God Arcs have the same thing, That's how they innately know to Devour, this is why we need our Bias controlled, so it won't devour their user." "Correct as usual, Alisa." Said the elder rather proudly. "These sorts of things are second nature to a God Eater of your caliber." The praise was striking home quite well as the girl twirled her hair, standing in the spotlight of praise. "Wait..." Kota turned towards Soma. "Did you..." "Of course." He glared back and shot him down before he could say anything stupid. "Okay, lay off the kid." I chided the dark skinned God Eater, who grumbled something threatening at me. "This Aragamis Bias is unlike any before. IT has predilection only towards beasts of a higher order." Dr. Sakaki chuckled as he explained. "As far as she's concerned, we puny humans don't even register as a kind of food. You see, this is the common misconception. Aragami aren't born with the characteristics of other life form! Not at all!" "Here comes another lecture." Not being able to help my grumbling I stepped to the side of Kota. "If you fall asleep, I'll punch you." I warned him and the boy looked rather attentive instantly. "They simply advance at a breakneck pace as they Devour more and more each day." Continuing rather enthusiastically the elder went on. "As a result, all the possibilities of evolution are condensed into such a short period of time! Choices and change come rapidly. And those moments make and Aragami precisely what it is!" "So you're telling me that this..." Sakuya started, but apparently had trouble for finding words. "Child..." She finally settled, but not really in a convincing manner. However it seemed she also gotten stuck at that point, so the doctor had to help her out and finish the sentence quite vividly. "Exactly!" Bursts with eagerness the elder. "As all humankind did, she found a set of skills and stalled there in her process. It's quite remarkable, really." In the meantime the girl got bored with us and started to play around with her feet, rolling around in the process. Meanwhile the flag covering her body was flipping up and down and partially revealed that she wasn't wearing anything else. Human-like body, yet no gender... as figured. "She's an Aragami evolving in the same way a human might." "If you consider how many of us the Aragami ate, I wonder why didn't more man-like monster pop up?" I let my question hang in the air, easily dropping the temperature a few degrees in seconds. "This... child." Soma snarled, rather annoyed. "Aragami AND human?" He was visibly appalled. "YES!" Claimed the researcher, but instantly rebuked. "No... Well, based on the examinations I ran earlier..." How the hell did you run examinations on... her?! "Speaking of which, Doc..." I turned towards the momentarily confused elder. "How the hell did you get here before us?" "Her cranial nerves and synapses, or should I say Oracle Cells acting as them, function precisely as a human's might." He ignored my question to what I growled in my anger. The girl looked at me and in that moment I felt a soothing wave wash over me. "She has an incredible capacity to learn, clearly as evidenced by her use of language and she holds much potential." Not to mention, apparently calm me down. "So Doc!" Kota raised an arm to signal his attention wasn't missed. "I... am not going to lie and I'm confused?" I looked at him and in that instant he rephrased the sentence he was about to sputter. "What was that about her talking about being hungry?" At that moment the pale girl chirped 'Hungry!', scaring Kota as he jumped behind my back. At least you're within reach. "Because it's way more than ominous!" "The Bias of an Aragami dictates its dinner choices." Smiled the elder, while he went to answer. "As a rule, they will not partake anything like unto themselves. You understand?" The smile grew more menacing. "Aragami are not ones to favor cannibalism." "Unless there is something very dire and they are forced to bend that rule." I growled and clenched my fists. "There is no absolute rule, Aragami exist to devour, however it is less likely they'll devour their own kin. That is how the Anti-Aragami Wall is able to protect the Ghetto, by repelling the 'taste' of Aragami." "Ooooh!" Kota was amazed. "I didn't knew that." I stopped the urge of smacking the visor on my face. Just like the urge to smack the awed boy. While seemingly the elder wanted to speak some more, he apparently changed his mind. "So I leave you with this, and I think it best... let's keep this little secret amongst ourselves, hmm? No need to let the news get out and about." "Doctor, cert--" Sakuya started, but I raised my hand to silence her. "Let the damn fox do as he wants, I can imagine he can be quite... persuasive about such matters." I stopped and noticed the elder smirk at me and nod a thanks. "Well, you heard your Captain." At this he stepped closer to the medic. "Besides, you don't want others to poke in your... private... affairs Miss Tachibana?" She flinched at the carefully veiled threat. "Best to simply go along with it, yes? Yes, your Captain also wants that." He smiled and we felt a chill crawl down our spines. "I am hungry!" The girl decided to interrupt at this point and we looked at her. "Most important, I believe that the young girl needs some friends." The researcher turned towards a leaving member of our team, who was generally annoyed by such an abuse. "I feel she will find a particular affection for you, Soma." Then he glanced at me. "Not to mention even your Captain will be such a good friend to her, right?" "You're out of your mind!" I yelled practically together with Soma, but he continued before slamming the door shut behind himself. "She may play pretend well, but she is not a human. Just an approximation. A monster on the inside!" "I... was... Hungry?!" Tried the girl to break the silence that fell on us as he left. ---- End of Chapter 2017,05,02 ---- >> Next Chapter Category:Blog posts Category:Fanfic